Question: Let $\theta$ be an acute angle, and let
\[\sin \frac{\theta}{2} = \sqrt{\frac{x - 1}{2x}}.\]Express $\tan \theta$ in terms of $x.$
Solution: By the double-angle formula,
\[\cos \theta = 1 - 2 \sin^2 \frac{\theta}{2} = 1 - 2 \cdot \frac{x - 1}{2x} = \frac{1}{x}.\]Since $\theta$ is acute,
\[\sin \theta = \sqrt{1 - \cos^2 \theta} = \sqrt{1 - \frac{1}{x^2}},\]so
\[\tan \theta = \frac{\sin \theta}{\cos \theta} = \frac{\sqrt{1 - \frac{1}{x^2}}}{\frac{1}{x}} = x \sqrt{1 - \frac{1}{x^2}} = \boxed{\sqrt{x^2 - 1}}.\]